Sulpicia and Aro
by VolturiFanFics
Summary: Will their love ever stop? I don't think so. Most of these are in Sulpicias POV hopefully future chapters will be in other characters POV. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! More chapters coming soon!****  
**

Chapter One

I layed there talking to Athenodora. She was the best to talk to when you needed a friend. Or just wanted to speak. She sat up with her sketchbook and some sharpies sketching new things. I layed there with my legs next to it. I felt something small and ticklish on my thigh and I thought maybe she was just tracing something on my thigh. She does that alot when we're together alone. She's very artistic at times and always is doing something in that subject.

"Hey, Sully. Would Aro get mad if you had something drawn on you?" Athenodora suddenly asked. I looked at her confused.

"I'm not sure. Why?" She pointed to my thigh and I saw a red heart with Aro's name inside of it in black. It was beautiful and looked like a tattoo.

"Because I got carried away. Again." She replied. I sat up inspecting it.

"I'm honestly not sure how he would react to this. But, it's beautiful. Thank you Dora." I replied as I tried to look at it from different angles.

"React to what?" I suddenly heard Aro's voice in the doorway and tried to cover it back up with my dress.

"Nothing, love." I said as casually as I could. He walked over toward us and stroked my cheek. I purred and he smiled.

"Please tell me." He asked in his velvet like voice. I looked at my leg and pulled the skirt up and revealed the artwork. He looked at it without any expression on his face. What was he thinking? Whatever it was, I couldn't guess.

"Who made it?" He asked me. He looked at it suspiciously. Athenodora looked at me with worried eyes.

"Dora did. Don't you just love it?!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. I looked at Athenodora for one second and winked. I looked back at him and he looked at me.

"Yes. It is very..pretty." I could tell he didn't like it much by his tone. I put my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes. I could tell I had his full attention now.

"Well I love it. And it's staying there until I wash it off." He smiled and nodded. I leaned in and kissed his nose. I giggled and he smiled wider. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Is Caius available?" Athenodora asked impatiently. Aro looked at her and kept smiling.

"Yes, my dear one. Caius is waiting in your room for you." With that, she grabbed her sketchbook and sharpies and bolted out of the room. I giggled at her enthusiasm and put my hand on Aro's shirt.

His gaze returned to mine and he looked at my hand. "Do you like my shirt, Pici?" He asked me as I was tracing the shirt. I could feel his flesh underneath it but decided to stay focused on the soft material. I nodded and bit my bottom lip.

"You're so beautiful when you do that." I loved it when he flattered me. It made me feel special. It made me so aroused at the same time. In one quick second I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He was already standing by the bed and I was sure he could hold me. I kissed his lips with a passion so strong that if anyone was around, it might look like I was raping his mouth with mine. I earned a moan from him and continued. As I was kissing him my left hand snaked down his chest to the buttons of his shirt. I undid all of the buttons, well I ripped off most of them in frustration. I ripped it off of his form not caring for a safe removal.

"I love this side of you, Pici. It's strikingly sexy." He whispered in my ear. That's it, I couldn't contain myself anymore. I growled and pulled at his waistband trying to unzip his pants. I got frustrated, as I normally get very easily frustrated, and ripped the zipper off. I looked at the zipper in my hand and then him.

"Sorry." I tried to apologize and instead it didn't sound at all like one. He smiled and took it from my hand and threw it on the floor. His hand snaked down to the top of his pants. He slid them off carefully so as to not move me. I kissed his neck over and over while he was doing this. I sucked on his neck where his vein was. I could taste the blood from his most recent kill and it made me even more insane. I bit down on the vein. Not enough to hurt him but almost enough to open the ice cold vein.

"Is my Pici thirsty?" He asked rubbing my back. I nodded and looked into his eyes desperately.

"Please?" He smiled and nodded. He tilted his head a bit more to the side so I could feed from his neck. I bit the vein and it opened up. A small drop of blood landed on my tongue and, at that moment, all I wanted was the blood. The need for sex was no longer existing. I sucked at the vein until I was full. I licked my lips and looked at him. His eyes were a dark red but I knew he was close to being thirsty.

"Thank you, love." As soon as I spoke, I felt the sudden urge for him to be inside of me rush back to my body and I went wild. I kissed his lips fiercely and he removed my clothing leaving me in only my undergarments just like him. I smirked and teasingly undid one of the latches on my bra. He looked at my unexposed breasts and licked his lips.

"Tell me what you want, Ro." I said. I'm sure he could tell I was trying to be sexy but at the same time, I'm pretty sure he was overwhelmed with something else that was clearly distracting him.

"I want you. I want to lick your beautiful body, Pici. I want to kiss every inch of you. I want to be inside of you until I can no longer fit anymore of myself in. I want to lick your exquisite breasts, love. I want to suck on each of your nipples until your close to climaxing." He knew all of my pleasure spots and knew just exactly how to drive me up a wall just by kissing me the right way. I smirked and whispered in his ear:

"Is there anything in particular you want to lick, Ro?" A light shiver ran down his spine and he smirked. I already knew his answer but it was so sexy to hear the words come from his mouth like velvet.

"Your hot, wet pussy." He whispered sexily into my ear. I undid the other latch of my bra and threw it on the ground. He loved my C-cup breasts about as much as anything else. As soon as he felt my hardened nipples against his chest, his hands traced my body leading toward my breasts. He cupped them both as I pulled away enough for him to see them. His thumbs rubbed my nipples and I leaned my head back.

"Oh..more..more..ungh.." I could barely manage to focus on what I was saying. He leaned his face toward my chest and took one of my nipples in my mouth and began to suck on it like an infant nursing from its mother.

"Oh! Oh..oh fuck..more.." His right hand traced down my stomach as he layed my on the bed never removing his lips from my breast. He beant over me and his hands found my silk panties. He slid them down my legs and his index and middle fingers found my clit and started to rub slowly.

"Ungh..oh..ugh..faster.." I tugged at his hair. I knew that would get him even more aroused. His fingers rubbed faster and his mouth never stopped sucking my nipple. He switched to the other nipple.

"F..finger me Aro..ungh.." I felt him smirk against my breast and his index and middle fingers went inside to my already lubricated pussy. I felt his fingers curl up to find my G-spot.

"Oh! Ungh! F-fuck!" I couldn't help but scream out nonsense as his fingers buried themselves deeply into me. They were hitting the top of my cervix and I was right on the edge of climaxing. He pushed his fingers just a bit deeper and that did it.

"Oh! Aro! Fuck!" With those words, I clenched my insides tight around his fingers and orgasmed. He smirked and pulled his fingers out and licked all of my juices off of them.

"I need you inside of me. Now." I ripped off his boxers and threw them on the floor. His cock was so big. I remember the first time we had sex I thought it wasn't going to fit. Thankfully, I expanded enough that he could fit.

"It's so big. How in the hell will it fit? Honestly, I think it's gotten bigger." He smirked and whispered in my ear:

"Thank you, love. And if it has, there's a slight chance you might be in pain for a bit." I thought about this and, considering we haven't had sex in near two months, I decided the pain was worth it.

"Stretch me out again, Ro. I'm so tight." I layed down on the bed and spread my legs apart. He looked at my pussy and bit his lip. I could see his cock get harder. He came close to me and roughly, or I thought roughly, thrusted into me. I felt pain but it wasn't enough to stop this from happening.

I opened my mouth to say "Ow" but closed it quickly. He looked at me and traced my lips and his thrusts became more gentle. I still felt pain but it still felt amazingly good.

"Mmm..ungh.." I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. His cock thrust deeper into my hitting my cervix each time. He cupped my breast with his hand and rubbed my nipple with his thumb.

"Ungh..Aro..i..if you continue..I..I'll..ungh..." I couldn't hold it in anymore. I orgasmed violently and he thrusted until he too climaxed. I felt his lifeless seed travel through my body and it felt so warm. I smiled and my breathing was uneven.

He collapsed next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled wider and layed my head against his chest. The pain that was shortly forgotten, came back and it hurt to have my legs pressed together. I shifted so my leg was laying on top of his thigh.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked as my hand reached down toward my center. I rubbed it slightly, not enough to make me moan, but in a soothing manner. I nodded and removed my hand only to put it right back.

"Are you sure? It seems you can't remove your hand from yourself." I whimpered and took his hand and removed my hand only to put his there.

"Don't pleasure me. Soothe me, please. It hurts a little." He soothed me as I asked.

"I'm sorry, love. I could have been way more gentle." I kissed his lips softly as to say 'Its alright.' He smiled and kissed back.

"Lets go be social for a bit. Im sure Didyme would love to hang out with us." He smiled and nodded. He handed me my undergarments and I put them on quickly. I stood up and saw that he was already dressed. I walked to our closet and grabbed a corset and a black skirt. I walked back to him and put the corset on.

"Lace me up." He laced up the back of my corset and took my hand.

"Shall we?" He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"After Im fully clothed." I looked at my bare legs and he chuckled. I put on the skirt and looked at him.

"Alright. Now we shall." I took his hand again and walked to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

We walked into the garden where we expected Didyme to be. We were right of course. She loved the garden, she loved the flowers and all of the beautiful colors.

"Sulpicia, come here. Look what I found." She took my hand and walked to a bush far off to the other side of the garden. I couldn't help but be mesmerized by her raven black curls dangling down her back and draped over her broad shoulders.

We stopped at the bush and she pointed out beautiful calla lilies.

"Those are beautiful." I knelt down and smelled one of them. They smelt just as wonderful.

"They reminded me of you. I remembered these were the flowers you carried on your wedding day. Well, the first anyway." She smiled and laughed quietly. I stood and smiled.

"They are indeed beautiful and that's exactly why I chose them for my bouquet." She ran her fingers through my hair.

"I remember how pin straight your hair used to be. Now it's so curly." I smiled remembering her brushing my hair every day when I was younger.

"There are some people coming today. Strictly business and they have an infant. They are trusting us with the infant while they work with the boys so no scaring the child. Alright?" She said almost as an order. I nodded and Aro chuckled quietly. I looked at him.

"What's so funny?" I walked to him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"The thought of you scaring a child. It's amusing." He smiled and stroked my cheek.

"Well, I'm sorry to be a buzzkill, but I'm not scaring an infant. It is quite fun, but I was told not to." And with that, we walked inside.

They came an hour later and gave the infant to Didyme and I. Athenodora wanted to sketch and read than be with the child. I held the infant most of the time. Didyme didn't want to.

"I have to run some errands, Sully. I'll be back in a few hours. Please be good." She kissed my forehead and left the room shutting the door quietly behind her. The child was sleeping so I sat down cradling her.

In around 5 minutes the child suddenly woke up and it's eyes watered. I heard it's stomach growl and knew it was hungry. I rocked the baby back and forth in a soothing manner.

I felt a tug on the top of my corset and the child pulled it down along with my bra, leaving my breast exposed. I went to cover it up but the child latched to my nipple and started sucking expecting food. I moaned quietly and looked at the child.

She let go around 2 minutes later finding out no food was coming. Tears rolled down her cheeks and I covered up my breast again. I layed her head on my shoulder and stood up. I rocked back and forth on my feet humming. She calmed down and looked at me. I cradled her in my arms and walked to the library.

I could hear their voices and decided to knock. Felix opened the door and I walked to the mother. I handed her the child.

"Sorry, I forgot. She must be hungry." She looked at me then my stomach then back up to my eyes. I narrowed my eyes.

She stood up and walked out of the library. Aro took my hand and whispered in my ear:

"Darling, what's wrong?" He rubbed the back of my hand soothingly with his thumb. I looked at him and thought:

"That woman assumes I'm pregnant. Did you not see that?" He frowned slightly. He whispered in my ear:

"Go talk to her. Make sure that's not what she was meaning." I sighed and nodded. I walked out of the room and walked to her. I tapped lightly on her shoulder.

"Excuse me, miss." I said as politely as possible. She turned around with the child sucking from her small breast.

"Yes?" She asked as if she wasn't completely exposed.

"I was just wondering, do I appear to be pregnant?" I couldn't phrase it any better.

"Well, sort of. You look around 3 months." My eyesight was tinted with red and I knew this woman had no chance of surviving now. I made fists with my hands and stormed back to the library. Aro looked at me and the others proceeded with their business. I walked to him and repeated the scene in my head as soon as I grabbed his hand. He stood up and walked me out of the room.

He looked at the woman and walked to her. I could tell he was about to attack from his stance. I grabbed his shoulder. I touched the skin on his neck and thought:

"Make it painful please." He smirked and bit down on her neck. The child started crying and I walked over. I grabbed the child and walked to Jane who was down the hall. I handed the child to her and she bit down on it's neck draining all of its blood from its body. I smirked and walked back to Aro.

To my surprise, the guards had already taken care of the woman and he took my hand. He smiled and kissed my cheek. I giggled and covered my mouth. He looked at me and put his hand over mine. He pulled my hand away. I couldn't stop giggling.

"Someone's a little hyper, hm?" He said with a smile. It got worse. Instead of giggling, I started laughing and couldn't contain it. What the hell did I do to get this hyper?

"Pici, did you have sugar?" The thought of me having sugar and being on a sugar high raced through my mind. It made me laugh even more! I couldn't stand anymore I was laughing too hard. I fell on the floor laughing and he knelt beside me.

"I-I c..can't..s-stop..l..la.." I couldn't even finish my sentence because of my laughter! He smiled and pinned me to the ground. He raised my corset and tickled me! I laughed even more, which I didn't even know that was possible, and I felt like I might pee myself.

"Ro! S-stop!" My demand sounded more like a helpless plea for more because of my laughter. Of course, he didn't stop. Honestly, I didn't want him to. He kissed my lips once and stopped.

I was breathless. I heard small footsteps coming toward us and I figured it was Jane. They came closer and, turns out, I was wrong. It was Athenodora. She sat next to me and whispered in my ear:

"Heidi needs us for her dress." I nodded once and Aro helped me up. I kissed his cheek and walked with Athenodora to Heidi's room.

We knocked on the door and Heidi opened it one second later. We walked in and shut the door after us.

"Hello, Mistress Sulpicia. Hello, Mistress Athenodora." I heard her voice but I couldn't see her. She walked into the room from her bathroom in a beautiful dress. Dora and I had worked so hard on it for these past few weeks. Demetri was one lucky man.

"Beautiful, don't you think, Sully?" Athenodora asked. I nodded smiling. We walked to her and proceeded to hem and whatnot.

"I really do owe you two. I mean, this is just perfect." We looked at each other and then back to her.

"The only way to pay for this, is to not sleep with our husbands. We already know you never would as you are too attached to Demetri." She laughed once and nodded.

"I would never go against my queens." She smiled and Athenodora nudged my elbow with hers as if to say:

"Told you they make them call us that." I smiled and looked at her.

After all of our work was done, we went to the throne room. We heard Didymes laughter and knew she was home. We opened the doors and shut them behind us.

"So nice of you to join us. Come here, Pici." Aro patted his thigh and I walked over and draped myself aross his lap. Athenodora had already made her way to Caius and was kissing him. Didyme was sitting on Marcus's lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. She placed a kiss on his cheek and giggled. He smiled. I kissed Aro gently so I didn't get too wild.

Without warning, he kissed me fiercly. I moaned way louder than I should've. No one looked at me, thank goodness. I wrapped my arms around his neck and straddled him. I kissed his lips just as fierce because I had no patience with gentle. I heard footsteps coming to the door and stood next to his throne and I looked over and the others were the same.

A few vampires from an unknown coven walked in and Aro looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Didyme was holding Marcus's hand and Athenodora was holding Caius's.

"Hello. What brings you to Volterra today?" Aro asked. The brunette male stepped forward and replied in a voice accented in Russian:

"My coven and I were wondering if we could look through yours. We are trying to find our mates so we are not alone. We have searched most covens in Europe and plan on going to Asia afterward if this does not workout." His eyes drifted to Didyme then me then Athenodora. He met my gaze once again and smiled. I narrowed my eyes and he said to me:

"Perhaps I've found mine." I looked at Aro and touched his hand thinking:

"May I let him think I'm available and walk just to the door. I very much want to get rid of him. Please?" He nodded once and smiled. I smiled at the male and walked toward him. I took his hand and walked toward the door whispering in his ear:

"Thank you for coming today. I don't think I could've stayed without you." He smirked and looked at me.

"You're welcome, beautiful." I looked at Felix and gave him a wink. We stopped at the door and looked at the male.

"One thing first before we leave." Felix grabbed his neck and I smirked.

"You, bitch. This is what I get for trying to find someone?" I growled. Bitch!? Felix let go and I quickly grabbed his neck. I kneed him in his crotch and he fell to the ground as I let go of his neck.

"Felix." I walked away and heard him scream before being dragged out of the room. I smirked and sat in Aro's lap not caring who was here. He kissed my cheek and the others left in fear. Didyme laughed quietly and Athenodora looked at Caius and whispered:

"We're allowed to do that?" He nodded and I looked at Aro. I felt his erection through his pants and the other women sat down on their husbands laps. We all gasped at the same time. I felt his hard cock inside of me in just one second. I remembered I forgot to put underwear on so he trailed his hands up my thighs ready to pull them off. I gripped the arms of the throne tightly and so did the other women. He tugged at one of the two strings of my corset and it came loose. At this point, I didn't care. My corset fell to the ground along with my bra and I heard other clothing hit the ground. I risked a glance over to Athenodora and saw that she had no top on either. I looked over at Didyme and she was the same as Athenodora and I. I closed my eyes and leaned against Aro. He groped my breasts and rubbed my nipples.

"Ungh..oh...m-more.." I put my hand on his thigh and my nails dug into his skin, which was covered with his clothing, and tugged on it fiercly. His pants ripped and I threw them on the ground. He put his hands on my hips and started to bounce me up and down slowly. I put my hands on his and took them off. I bounced up and down and his hands went back to my breasts.

"Ungh...ugh..f..fuck.." My moans and vulgar words were mixed in with the other women's. I suddenly felt my body lift from his and quickly someone else had their manhood into me. I moaned and gripped his chest. I could tell by the length of his hair that it was Marcus. I assumed Didyme had gone to Caius. That means Athenodora is with Aro. I was jealous but it vanished as Marcus snaked his hand down my stomach and slowly started rubbing my clit while I was slowly bouncing up and down his cock. I heard a moan escape his lips and he started groping my breasts. I could tell it was more than he was used to because his hands could barely fit around my breasts. He pinched my nipples gently.

"Oh...ungh..more..more.." I gripped his hands and made them move the way I wanted them to. I moaned loud and felt myself on the edge of climaxing. I felt my body rise again and I felt someone else's manhood inside of me. I moaned again with the sudden force of which I was pushed harder onto it. I knew it was Caius by how rough he was. I loved it. He snaked his hand down to my clit and pinched it gently. I gripped his arm and moaned loud. With that, I released all over his lap.

I felt myself rise again and I was back in Aro's arms. He cradled me and stroked my hair. I panted and layed my head against his chest. He layed his head on top of mine and rubbed my back.

"A-again. Please?" I asked through pants. I felt him smile and he whispered in my hair:

"Later, love. I promise." I kissed his chest and smiled.


End file.
